


Just A Tad Jealous

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Crypto is strangely cold after the Legends arrive on Olympus.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 23





	Just A Tad Jealous

“Crypto?!” There was no one else around, allowing Mirage to scream his boyfriend’s name all he liked. He stared at the sky, panic filling him.

He couldn’t hear the hacker’s voice in his head, couldn’t see his ghostly form anywhere. Even during Fight or Fright, they’d been able to speak. Now there was nothing.

Crypto hadn’t gone far. In fact, he was sitting on the curb. Mirage’s voice got closer, but the hacker didn’t look up.

“Crypto!” To be fair, the trickster sounded relieved. He rushed up with a smile on his face, slowing when Crypto didn’t acknowledge him. “What’s wrong?”

“The fact that everyone seems to have a crush on you.” Mirage’s face fell. Walking up to the curb, he pointed. Crypto nodded in acceptance and he sat down.

“Look, if it’s about Rampart, I rejected her. We’re cool.”

“What about Octane?”

“The gremlin? It was a one-night stand, nothing more.”

“He doesn’t seem to think that.” There was genuine worry in Crypto’s eyes. Mirage frowned.

“So...his letter to me...he meant all of it?”

“Apparently.” The hacker shook his head. “I just feel...I feel like we’re keeping the relationship secret for no reason.”

“I didn’t tell anyone because I thought you wanted to stay hidden.” Crypto shook his head again, blinking. Mirage leaned over and wrapped an arm around them. For a moment, the two were silent.

“You two doing okay?” They both looked up. The red-haired newbie was standing there, one hand on her hip. She looked concerned, but was smiling.

Mirage and Crypto looked at each other. Neither of them spoke. The woman nodded, clicking her tongue.

“One of those secret relationships, huh? Do you want my advice?” After a moment, Mirage looked up and nodded. “Tell them while you still can. Don’t let it all fade away.” And then she walked away, leaving them alone.

The others were sitting at a picnic table, chatting quietly to themselves. Mirage walked up to them, unsure how to begin.

“Hey, guys? Um...can we talk for a second?” The group looked up. Wraith saw the look in his eyes and gave a small nod. The rest of the Legends seemed confused.

“What’s bothering you, Witt?” Rampart sounded worried. Mirage smiled at her, then his eyes fell to Octane. The trickster tried not to scowl.

“There’s...uh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you all for a while. Something a few of you probably already knew or suspected.

“I...I don’t know what I am exactly, but I’m not straight.” No one said anything. Loba started, thinking about her own sexuality. “And I guess the reason I know that is…” Mirage looked over his shoulder. He saw Crypto crouched behind a plant.

A quiet whirring sound filled the air. Wattson’s eyes widened in shock. As everyone watched, Hack flew behind Mirage and stopped just in front of his left shoulder. The trickster didn’t move.

The others were so focused on the drone they didn’t see Crypto at first. Not until he wrapped one arm around Mirage and kissed him on the cheek.

The smile returned to Wraith’s face; Rampart had a similar expression. Bangalore flinched at the affection. Gibraltar was beaming. And Octane looked like he wanted to kill something.

Crypto looked at them all and cleared his throat. He looked unusually nervous.

“I’m not alive, but I can still feel pain. I’m a ghost, relegated to haunting this idiot.” He lightly punched Mirage in the arm; the trickster grinned. “Rest assured, I’m not here to compete. I won’t get in anyone’s way.”

After they finished, Rampart pulled Crypto aside to speak with him. Mirage saw Octane storm off through the crowd, muttering Spanish obscenities under his breath.


End file.
